camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:District3
Hello, you need to make a claim before you make the page. That is why your page was deleted. Beware The Ice And Snow! ~~Iris Message Me!~~ **~~Boreas~~** 08:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) You MUST make a claim here . Beware The Ice And Snow! ~~Iris Message Me!~~ **~~Boreas~~** 08:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Come back on chat, we need to talk things for the characterHermione Fleur (talk) 16:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Uhmm sorry but on Alberts page, you put Ailred down as Loup, he's Wolfskill Dduffurg48/Gruff 19:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) powers On Albert's page, you should either list all the powers (including the dates he'll get 3/6/9 month powers if he hasn't already) or just a link to the cabin page, but don't just list a few Sounds cool :3 LeGruff 15:31, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request Well, I am sorry to inform you that we decline your request of affiliation with our wiki. We found out that your wiki only has 11 pages and it's not that organised. Also, as I have read, users must create a blog post in order to get claimed. Blog posts are really hard to keep track of and not as easy to organise compared to forums. We hope that you understand our decision and we wish you good luck in maintaining your wiki. Once you have things more organised and the wiki is active, feel free to ask again. Thank You. Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson = Cutest Men Alive <3 ~Iris Message Me!~ *~Boreas~* 21:58, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RP Hey D3, just letting you know that i posted on Sam's page if your on again... Shisaac (talk) 06:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Quest I was wondering about the quest since you said that I could join. Should I add my charr to the questors? But if you say no, I tottally understand :) Added it Badge updating }} IMing me Hey man, just saying this, you can IM me whenever your not on chat. I love Mason and Samael as a cute couple. Shisaac (talk) 01:05, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Chu leaving? DONT LEAVE! Your an awesome rping person... And your a good friend! Shisaac (talk) 05:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) SamXMason relationship. Hey man just wondering.... Will Mason ever break his oath? Shisaac (talk) 20:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Get back on chat! Hey man; get back on chat!!! Shisaac (talk) 04:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the badge, your awesome as well! Shisaac (talk) 01:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) D3! sorry for replying late im so busy coding >.< though thank chu very much! Cupcake was Left! ,Say Thanks! 14:30, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Not on during school days So sorry I wasnt on, my school's internet blocked me from the site. So i can only acess at home. My school ends at 3:06 at my time and I wont be on until 3:30 Shisaac (talk) 22:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Friendship You have earned my friendship. Your a really good person and I luv rping with you Shisaac (talk) 23:48, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Sleep Hey Man, sorry im not on chat but its almost 3:00 in the morning in my time zone, i post tomorrow kk? Shisaac (talk) 10:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I Miss chu!! Im so sorry, my damn internet was cut off last friday so im hoping it comes back on again today!!! Shisaac (talk) 15:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) im just gonna give you persephone's lt cause i think i have too many counsellors so w/e lol. sorry for taking your time, but meh. i was too lazy to post either ways. the match was too boring. 09:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) 500+ Edits Congratulations! You have reached over 500+ edits!:) For now, no matter how late it may seem, please accept this: Please continue to support the wiki! Have a nice day! ^v^ Hey dude... just to let ya know i posted on the forum Shisaac (talk) 22:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Damn i missed ya. This weekend im going to try and pull an all nighter hope to see ya online! Shisaac (talk) 06:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) So sorry I fell asleep for a bit, i apologize for not responding to you sooner Shisaac (talk) 14:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Schedule Hey dude, just wondering btw, can you give me a schedule of when your on online? It would be really great. Shisaac (talk) 09:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) sorry but im getting really tired Shisaac (talk) 11:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude Hows it going? Shisaac (talk) 05:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrads for you :D Wow dude, your in France, thats amazing! Anyways I look forward for you to come back this summer! :D ^.^ Shisaac (talk) 10:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Juan I commented on his page :3 Im tired Going to bed best friend. Anyways i catch you online someday then. :D Shisaac (talk) 11:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Please come back on COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shisaac (talk) 06:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) So when are you going to come back on? Shisaac (talk) 08:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yellooo Deeee, hai :3 Just wondering, (this might be a dumb question >-<) Are you a less active user or no? personal word bubbles I love you, but, the 'other' word bubble is for non demigods, and you're using it for demigods, please if you aren't going to use my personal word bubbles properly do not use them at all, thanks. Daniel's model uhm is it cool if we share em bro, cuz model hunting is the most boring thing ever >.< and yeah and plus you're inactive so i don't think it'll be a problem OMFG >.> Omfg where have you been you b*tch ;3; you left me and Antinko alone. coding I had to remove the background thing on your talk page, it was interfering with the coding of templates and signatures, on top of the fact that you couldn't read the black text on the black background, please try to limit how much coding you use on a talk page, as it's supposed to be for communication between users and that's hard to do when things are over coded and illegible Thanks One Year Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you New Counselor Objective Hi! So in light of the recent objective being put into effect, you are now in charge of keeping the cabin count of the cabin you have a counselor spot in. For more info, please check this blog. We have a detailed list of things to do that spans your cabin count duties as a counselor spot holder over there. Thanks and have a nice day! Hey! Hey there, Joan! Just gonna ask if the plan on making Faith and your dude a couple is still going to happen. Not pressuring you! Haha xD Just want to know if you're still going with it. I don't really mind if your answer is no haha xD It's fine, really ^-^ So... answer asap, ok ok? :) 04:05, December 17, 2013 (UTC)